reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadalus and Son
Deadalus and Son is a stranger mission featured in Red Dead Redemption. Story The stranger is found on a ridge in Mexico with his flying machine. He explains that flying is becoming popular out East and he's going to be the first to sail through these lands with his flying machine. His flying machine is not ready however, and he asks Marston to get some supplies for him. Walkthrough Talk to the stranger near Agave Viejo Gather these supplies: *5 Beaver Furs - Found near running water in Tall Trees or really close to the river in Great Plains near Blackwater, specifically North and Northwest of Beecher's Hope. *20 Feathers - From any type of Bird. *10 Red Sage - Found in the Rio Bravo region of New Austin. Once gathered return these supplies to the stranger, He will then instruct you that he will have the resin made in a few days. Return several days later to watch his test flight. After returning a few days later you watch a cutscene where the stranger launches his flying machine off the edge of the cliff, appearing to have successfully achieved flight for a few seconds only to have the machine fail and the stranger falls to his death at the bottom of the cliff. The player can travel to the bottom of the cliff and view the destroyed flying machine after the cutscene has ended, but Charles' body is nowhere to be found in the immediate area. Sometimes you can find his body, sometimes you can't. Tips and Tricks *When hunting Beavers head to Tall Trees and find paths near running water, then place bait down, step back and wait until they appear. After they've appeared snap into dead eye and kill the whole pack. Beavers tend to appear more around dawn. Note: There is a good chance that Bears will be attracted to the bait so be on guard. If you are afraid of bears attacking, stay on horseback. Bears will most likely not come (But there is always a possibility) *Another good place to hunt Beavers is slightly North West of Bearclaw Camp. There are many in the Hills above the river. *A good place to collect Red Sage is in Rio Bravo (just above Plainview). There is also a handy Survivalist Map (Purchasable from General Stores) which shows all herbs on your mini map, from longer distances for 20 minutes. *The Stranger can die. One known possibility for this is the wolves that inhabit the land close to the stranger. Shooting at these wolves will cause him to panic and run off the cliff to his death, worst case scenario that is. He respawned approximately seven (7) in-game days later. Trivia *In Greek mythology, Daedalus was a man who built wings out of wax and feathers with which he intended to fly. His son, Icarus was the first to use them, but flew too close to the sun. The wings melted, and Icarus fell to his death. Kinnear, however, appears unaware of this, as he exclaims to Marston "They doubted Icarus, good sir!" *The fact that Daedalus' name is misspelled in the title of the mission as "Deadalus" provides a small amount of black humor, and hints at Kinnear's unfortunate fate at the end of the mission. *If you start the mission with John and give Kinnear the supplies with Jack, Kinnear might make a remark while you walk up to him sayying: "Is that you? Oh, the years must've been very kind." And during the cutscene while giving him the supplies, he will say: "oh, that nice man must've sent you!" Achievements ---- Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger Missions